


Back to the Fall

by jenna221b



Series: The Future of Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Setlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Speculation, St Bartholomew's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did… did you tell him?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Fall

We will finally see Sherlock straight after faking his death. Shaking, pale, fake blood still in his hair.

He and Molly, alone in Barts.

“And you- y-you-” Sherlock tries his best to force the words out, his stomach clenching. “You have everything?”

Molly nods, timid yet grim. “Yes. You’ll officially be declared-well- dead. I promise, Sherlock.”

Sherlock exhales, shallow and gasping. He is still crying, hasn’t stopped since that damned phone call with John, but the tears are almost numb and automatic now. Mourning for the life he almost had.

“He-he believed it,” he whispers, and all Molly says is “Oh, Sherlock.”

He hardly hears her. All he is thinking of is John, beautiful, trusting John Watson, and _You could, You could, You could._

He is walking down the corridor, but he sways, staggers into the wall. He doesn’t know what he’s _doing_. All logic has flown out the window. _Off the roof_ his mind adds, and he bites down a hysterical, pained laugh.

And Molly is gripping him with surprising strength, steadying him. “Sherlock, let me help you, please,” she says.

Sherlock lets her. He leaves in a daze, unaware that his brother will soon be shaking hands with the Devil.

He throws up in Molly’s toilet and is mortified, but Molly just tuts, “It’s fine, don’t be silly.”

She is pouring him a glass of water when she asks the question: “Did… did you tell him?”

Sherlock’s back stiffens, and he instinctively bends down over the toilet again. He suppresses retching, just barely. “No,” he says. And for _God’s_ sake, he’s shaking again.

Molly hovers over him, unsure. “O-okay. Oh. Oh, Sherlock. Ssh.”

He doesn’t want her pity, refuses to believe that the grieving bloody pathetic  _whimpers_ are coming from him. He shuts his eyes tight.

“You’ll tell him when you come back. Sherlock? It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah setlock, a source of inspiration! <3 This was originally posted on my tumblr, and you can see the post that inspired it here: http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/140500039160/back-to-the-fall-inspired-by-recent-setlock


End file.
